


Taking Care of You

by Emer_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emer_Rose/pseuds/Emer_Rose
Summary: When Alice gets sick, a certain serpent takes some time to take care of her





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fluffy sick fic but it took a bit of a smutty turn towards the end oops. Enjoy :)

Alice woke up groggily and turned over to her alarm clock. Her eyes refused to stay open and she sat up in shock when she finally registered the time. She was immediately confused by why Betty hadn’t woken her up before remembering that her daughter was staying with Veronica for the weekend. Her head spun painfully as she dragged herself out from under the covers and stumbled towards her mirror.

Honestly she looked almost as sick as she felt. She did her best to cover her pale, slightly feverish skin with her make up before rushing out the door on her way to the Register. She had a new intern that needed to be met there and she had not planned on waking up feeling like a dead person walking.

To her horror, she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open while she drove and made a quick turn to Pop’s hoping the caffeine would help her get through the day. 

The dimly lit diner relieved her pounding headache slightly and she fumbled with her purse on her way to the counter.

“Alice?” Fp’s concerned voice rang twice in Alice’s ears and she simply nodded in response. She hadn’t talked to him since Hal had been arrested and she couldn’t believe he was seeing her in this state after all this time of not talking.

She looked up to him again and could see his lips moving but barely registered the fact he was speaking. She swayed uneasily and grabbed the counter to steady herself.

He was by her side in an instant, supporting her weight while she regained her balance.

“I’m taking you home right now”, he said gently but firmly, turning and calling out to Pop to let him now he needed to leave early.

“No”, Alice shook her head softly,” I’m absolutely fine, I’ll just grab a coffee and then I’ll be ready to head to the register”.

“Alice, the only place you’re fit for right now is bed, and there’s no way I’m letting you get behind the wheel of a car in this state”.

Alice pulled away from him firmly then, shaking back her hair and trying her best to stand up straight.

“Look you’re being overdramatic, I appreciate the concern but I’m honestly fine”.

She cursed then when she sneezed, causing another wave of dizziness to hit her, and Fp placed a steady arm on her shoulder.

“Okay, I believe you”, he chuckled softly ,”at least let me drive you home”.

Alice looked up at him bashfully and nodded quietly ,”I suppose I could let my intern know not to come in”.

With Fp’s support Alice made her way back to her car and handed her keys to Fp.

“I really hate this”, she groaned sinking into the passenger seat after hitting send on her apologetic message to her intern.

“Letting me drive your car?” Fp smiled ,”I promise I’ll drive safely”.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him playfully before succumbing to another coughing fit and deciding replying wasn’t worth it.

Fp leaned over the front seat and placed his cool hand against her heated brow with concern. “Take it easy, I’ll have you home in a few minutes”, he said softly.

By the time they reached the house Alice was sound asleep next to him. He located the house key on the key chain with the car keys and unlocked the front door before stepping back and opening the passenger door.

He leaned in to pick Alice up and winced when he felt her stir in his arms.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up”, he said apologetically.

“Wasn’t asleep”, Alice murmured under her breath.

Fp laughed with exasperation as he helped her out of the car ,”Of course you weren’t”.

Once Fp got Alice settled onto the couch he stood awkwardly, not really wanting to leave her but not really sure if he was welcome to stay.

Alice grabbed his hand then and he sank down onto his knees in front of the couch so she wouldn’t have to raise her voice for him to hear her. 

“Thank you”, she whispered gently ,” I don’t know what I did to deserve you”.

Fp couldn’t find words to respond so instead he pressed his lips to her forehead gently, pulling the blanket from the side of the couch up over her body at the same time.

She shivered against him and Fp creased his brow with worry ,”Alice, you’re burning up”.

“There are pain killers in the press beside the sink, they should help”, Alice replied quietly.

Fp nodded and vanished into the kitchen, returning moments later with the pain killers, a glass of water and a box of tissues he seemingly had come across on the way.

“They should kick in in a little while”, Fp said while Alice downed the tablets along with half the glass of water. “Do you want me to...?” he trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase his question.

“Don’t go”, she gazed up at him with wide eyes, she looked so small and tired just lying there that it nearly broke his heart.  
“Please”, she added under her breath.

She yawned then and Fp found himself settling down on the couch beside her. She pulled the cover over them and turned so she was leaning against him with her head on his lap.

Mere moments later, despite Fp’s best efforts to keep his eyes open, the two of them were sound asleep.

***

Fp woke sometime later to Alice smiling sleepily up at him. He automatically checked her forehead with the back of his hand and sighed with relief to find her temperature was back to normal.

“How you feeling?” he rumbled sleepily, not quite ready to disturb the peace that had settled over them.

“A bit better”, answered Alice truthfully.

“You had me worried there for a while”, said Fp, absentmindedly tangling his fingers in her hair before realising what he was doing and freezing.

Alice sighed to feel him close off so suddenly and struggled to sit up to face him.

He shifted slightly to help her up and they wound up barely inches from one another’s faces.

Time seemed to slow a little as, without breaking eye contact, Fp’s hand slowly brushed away a strand of hair from the side of Alice’s face. 

Alice quivered and Fp’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. He immediately double checked her forehead and Alice smirked up at him.

“Not the fever”, she said breathily, finding his rapidly darkening eyes with her own. 

Fp’s hands came up to cup her face and Alice leaned forward to capture his lips hungrily.

It had been weeks since he had kissed her like this and those weeks had been long and hard. Everything finally felt right in the world when they were together like this.

Alice moved so she was straddling Fp and his hands settled on her hips to hold her steady.

Her head fell back and she moaned softly as his lips journeyed from her mouth down to her neck.

She hummed contentedly before pulling away just long enough to help him pull his top over his head. Within moments he returned the favour and Alice’s shirt joined his on the floor. 

He then held her at arms length for a moment, running his eyes over her appreciatively, drinking every inch of her in while he had the chance.

Alice huffed and twisted slightly so she could grind against him. Fp’s lips quirked into a grin at her impatience and recaptured her lips in a thorough kiss.

“Patience never was your strong suit was it?” Fp spoke playfully against her lips.

Alice simply rolled her hips in response, causing Fp to let out a low growl. He gathered her in his arms and flipped them over so Alice was pinned to the couch beneath him.

“Who’s impatient now?” Alice laughed breathlessly, trailing off distractedly as Fp kissed a burning trail from her neck downwards.

He stopped with a kiss to her abdomen, undid the button on her trousers and slid them off her legs leaving her nearly bare beneath him.

Alice buried her hands in his hair and pulled him back up for another kiss. Fp’s fingers danced lightly on Alice’s thighs before skimming along the edge of her lace underwear.

Alice parted her legs to grant him better access without breaking their kiss. She gasped and bucked her hips then when Fp pushed past the damp fabric of her panties to run his fingers along underneath.

He then pulled his hand away completely and Alice practically whined in protest at the lack of contact, stopping only when she realised he was simply slipping her underwear off. 

He gazed down at her slightly amused before kneeling down on the floor beneath her. He pressed a gentle kiss to the serpent tattoo that decorated the sensitive skin at the top of her thigh. 

Then he nipped at it playfully and laughed against her when she swatted at his head half heartedly. His laugh sent vibrations right through Alice and she pushed against him desperately craving friction that he seemed intent on denying her for as long as possible.

“Please”, she moaned softly and the sound she was making was torture to him. The feeling of being with her was intoxicating, and having her plead with him to touch her - to fuck her nearly drove him insane.

He finally obliged and slid two fingers into her, smiling at the half words and little encouraging noises slipping from her lips in response to his actions. 

He reached around with his free hand to cup her ass and bring her slightly closer to his face. With her finally so close, he knew exactly what he wanted and wasted no more time in having his mouth find her, pressure light, working in tandem with his fingers to bring her closer and closer.

Before long her movements became erratic and her thighs quivered against him as she neared her climax. Then with an expert crook of his fingers, he finally sent her tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck”, she laughed breathlessly, the fingers tangled in his hair loosening their grip slightly as Fp pressed another gentle kiss to her thigh before sitting up.

Alice framed his face with her hands before he could wipe his mouth and brought him back up to kiss her lazily. 

“I’ve missed you so fucking much”, he whispered between kisses, pulling her body tight against his once again.

“Hmm I don’t know if I believe you, I might take a little more convincing”, Alice hummed happily, wrapping her legs around him tightly.

Fp scooped her up in response and made his way towards the staircase, “Good thing we have the house to ourselves so I can prove it to you then”.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to say a huge thank you to the amazingly talented laurelsalexis for helping me finish this! Also a big thank you to my wife Sam who puts up with me and pushed me to finish it


End file.
